


Prima Facie

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [674]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Case Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 14:52:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10856268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: A plan is made, but without all the facts. Tony must prevent a mistake from happening.





	Prima Facie

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 03/06/2001 for the word [prima facie](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2001/03/06/prima%20facie).
> 
> prima facie  
> At first view; on the first appearance.  
> True, valid, or adequate at first sight; as it seems at first sight; ostensible.  
> Self-evident; obvious.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #337 Plan.
> 
> This is a weird word. I hope I used it right.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Prima Facie

Striding into the bullpen, Tony immediately tossed the FBI’s plan out. The plan appeared reasonable prima facie, but Tony had quickly seen the flaw. He’d like to think it was his intelligence and better training than the FBI had that allowed him to see the serious flaw in their plan, but in reality he was just more familiar with the area. 

They’d pulled city plans for the building, but those plans were outdated and didn’t include the third entrance leaving them wide open to attack from that side if they proceeded with the proposed plan to round up the suspects.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
